


Wishlist for Nata

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Idk how to write these two, Schlatt is a ghost, Winged/hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity gets noticed by an old friend
Kudos: 1
Collections: New Year First Gift!





	Wishlist for Nata

Quackity was having a shit morning, that in itself was not unusual. What was unusual was why he was having a shit morning. He’d woken up with two large rashes on his back, wings, or soon to be wings. He’d always dreaded the day his wings would come in, not because he didn’t like the idea of flying, but because he was part duck. That meant instead of having the large luscious wings of a hawk like Tommy or the beautiful delicate butterfly wings that Niki had he’d be stuck with tiny useless duck wings. Good for swimming and not much else. Why couldn’t he be something else, anything else, that served a purpose. Fundy was a fox, foxes were sly and clever, Dream was a demon, demons were smart and deceitful, Tubbo was a sheep, sheep were quiet and followed, Technoblade was a boar, boars were tough and stubborn, etc.

When Schlatt came and offered him a position in his cabinet he thought it would give him something to be remembered for, instead, he was pushed even further into the background. Once Ghostbur and Ghostschlatt appeared he was shoved even farther into the background. Ghostschlatt comforted him, which was all he needed really. Finally someone paid attention to him.


End file.
